


shrek x yoongi

by minionyaoi



Category: Shrek Series, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Shrek - Freeform, Yoongi - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minionyaoi/pseuds/minionyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hshrek and yoongi have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	shrek x yoongi

yoongi was exhausted from yet another day at work. the happiest part of his day was going home to his boyfriend of 2 years, shrek. "oh baby i missed you i hope youre not too tired ;)" "shrek daddy? im never too tired for your bdsm dungeon..." even though yoongi was tired, he'd do anything for shrek. he was the one who created shrek is love shrek is life lowkey. "daddy?" "yes yoongi my cumslut kitten?" "i love you so much!" yoongi said while blushing. "i love your dick." shrek said. shrek was your typical problematic cishet male. only cared for sex, while yoongi had formed an emotional attachment yet yoongi could not see that his daddy who he loved more than anything was just using him. he was blinded by love. shrek held yoongis hand and by hand i mean dick as he dragged his cumslut kitten to the sex dungeon. shrek tried to make his life resemble 50 shades of grey as much as possible because hes a twat. he passed off his douchebaggery as layers. but despite this, yoongi thought about him as the love of his life. whenever yoongis performing, he has shrek in his mind to relax him. "ok baby, daddys got some new things to try out today." "w-what did you get daddy?" shrek pulled out a grey and furry suit, resembling a donkey. "put this on for me or youre not my cumslut." yoongi nodded silently, his mood deflated. he knew that shreks ex boyfriend was a donkey. he didnt want to know that shrek still hAd feelings for his ex. but he complied and put the fursuit on. shreks dick instantly escalated. "yes baby fuck im gonna cum just by lookibg at you." shrek was moaning. no one even touched him yet. and then suddenly, a bunch of Love Juice came out of shreks 2 inch dick. "alright thanks kitten youre the best." and shrek walked away. "but daddy? i want cummies. im squishy." yoongi said, but it was too late. his daddy had walked off. yoongi realized that the love of his life no longer loved him..... yoongi still wanted to cum as he'd been teased so he realized he doesnt need shrek for cummies. he can get cummies on his own. so he tied himself up, like shrek used to when shrek loved him more and not donkey. but yoongi got stuck. shrek never returned to the sex dungeon again. there were rumours he ran away to elope with donkey but no one knows for sure. the end


End file.
